


Capturing the Soul

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-08
Updated: 2005-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Another for the "Art" challenge ontolkien_weekly.   Slightly cute, slightly angsty, hopefully not too much of either.





	Capturing the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Art" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Slightly cute, slightly angsty, hopefully not too much of either.

Elboron had a wonderful talent for portraits, and Faramir usually praised them lavishly. But when presented with Elboron's latest picture, Faramir could say nothing.

"Papa? Don't you like it?"

There on the page was his brother, captured in a moment of laughter, his head thrown back in mirth.

"You and the King talk about him so much, I feel like I know him. Papa, did I do something wrong?"

Faramir smiled, and held his son tight. "No, 'Boron, it's perfect. Thank you."

Most of his son's pictures, he shared with anyone he could... but this one would be his alone.


End file.
